


Shark Smile

by Shark Smile (RoNask)



Series: A Woman Like Her Would Have You For Breakfast [3]
Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Shark%20Smile
Summary: Alice Morgan in a ball is a sight to behold, a young man realizes that and learns more than she would like.





	Shark Smile

She is a sight almost impossible to miss and his jaw is down on the floor before he notices.

She looks elegant and powerful, clearly one of the most beautiful women on this ball. Her eyes hold innocence and she seems lost as if profoundly busy with her own thoughts. A vision that makes him hesitate just for a brief moment.

“Good evening, lady,” he says with a beautiful smile on his face.

Pulled away from seemingly her thoughts, the redhead smiles gently at the young man before her. “Well, hello”

“Tell me, what does it take for a boy like me to deserve a dance with you?” he attempts.

She studies him, smile still on her lips and growing. The young man considers the possibility that he just got lucky.

“What is your name?” the woman asks

“I’m Andrew, can I have your name?”

“You can call me Alice” she replies smiling. “I saw you watching me for a moment, didn’t really thought you would really approach me”

“It is a short life, ma’am, and, with a lady like you, I could not let the chance slip away,” he said sincerely.

Her smile grew larger. “Oh, aren’t you a courageous little pup? I would have you for breakfast in no time” her smile never left her face and she ended her sentence with a dreamy sigh.

The boy watched her, shocked, smiling awkwardly, waiting for the moment of relief.

“Alice?” a man’s voice called out and a black man approached the pair, he observed the young man and seemed concerned. The older man put on a smile that felt a little fake. “Hello, you are…”

“Oh, John, this is Andrew. Andrew, this is John Luther” Alice introduced as if nothing had happened.

The boy greeted John still a little shocked.

“Socializing, are we?” Luther asked between his teeth to his companion.

“I believe Andrew had asked me for a dance, but unfortunately I had to tell him we’re already leaving,” Alice said innocently, a smile on her lips as she faced John.

Luther narrowed his eyes at her and saw amusement take over her expression “Yes, we are leaving, Alice”

“Well, a shame really. Well, uh, good night then” Andrew quickly said with a awkward smile as he backed up fast, trying to reach his uncle before he got himself in more trouble.

John waited for the boy to be out of sight and out of earshot. “What did you say to him? Kid was scared shitless”

“Not much” Alice replied with a dreamy expression, she looked very satisfied with herself.

“Will we get in trouble for this?”

“He wouldn’t dare to think of me”

“Alice”

“Just a little fun, John”

“Let’s go home, shall we?”

“Are you upset?”

“No”

“Good, because I have something in mind”

She grabbed his arm and they walked away from there calmly as if nothing had happened.


End file.
